Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone
|image2 = }} is a digital port of ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone for the PlayStation 4 developed by Sega and Crypton Future Media. It was released on 23 June 2016 in Asia and on 10 January 2017 in North America, Europe and PAL regions. It is released as a free-to-download base game titled Prelude containing a limited amount of the content of Arcade Future Tone. The game's full list of songs and Modules are divided into two paid add-on song packs called Future Sound and Colorful Tone. Additional songs as well as Extra Extreme rhythm game charts were then released as downloadable add-on song packs called "Encore Packs". A physical version of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone titled Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone DX was announced for release in Japan on 22 November 2017. Gameplay The gameplay of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone is identical to Arcade Future Tone, although the control mechanics have been adjusted to suit the PlayStation 4's DualShock 4 controller. At first, the player has only access to the Easy, Normal and Hard rhythm game chart difficulties of each song but by clearing Hard, the player can unlock the song's Extreme and Extra Extreme charts. Each rhythm game has a Practice Mode which the player may use to practise it from any point within the song's duration. If the player purchases both Future Sound and Colorful Tone packs, the player may also attempt Survival Courses where they must play multiple song rhythm games in succession under one life gauge. Players may customise the Vocaloid characters in a variety of costumes (Modules) and accessories as to how they appear in a song's promotional video (PV) while playing its rhythm game. They require the player to spend VP which can be earned by clearing rhythm game charts (alternatively, players may purchase the Unlock Key from the PlayStation Store to instantly unlock all Modules in the game). With Future Sound and Colorful Tone purchased, players may use Hairstyle Customisation which they can further customise their character by changing their character's hairstyle to that of another costume of that character. The game also supports online leaderboards which display the players' rankings of their performance song's rhythm games for Hard and above listed based on their score and average Completion percentage. A separate leaderboard is also present for Survival Courses participants. Outside of standard rhythm gameplay, the player may choose to watch each song's promotional video (PV) and can take screenshots by pressing Triangle which can also be used as loading screen images. The player may also construct PV playlists to playback multiple song PVs in succession. Controls By default, the layout is similar to that used in previous Project DIVA titles. In addition, left and right sticks can only be used to hit Slider Notes by swiping or moving the stick towards that direction while optionally, the player may swipe the touchpad or tilt the controller. Also, L1 and L2 are able to hit left Slider Notes while R1 and R2 can hit right Slider Notes. For the first time in the series, players are able to customise which controller buttons (ie. directional, action, L1/L2/R1/R2) hit which of the four main Button Notes or Slider Notes in the rhythm game, including several Button Notes at once. Development ''Future Tone'' versions ''Prelude'' Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Prelude is the free-to-download base game of Future Tone that essentially serves as a demo, featuring only two songs and a limited number of Modules. Owners of Prelude can still earn Trophies and view the leaderboards. Future Sound Future Sound contains almost all songs and Modules from the main Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA titles released on PlayStation gaming consoles (Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA, DIVA 2nd, Extend, F and F 2nd). Colorful Tone Colorful Tone features songs and Modules from Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX for the Nintendo 3DS and those exclusively released for Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade. Additional Song/Encore Packs Additional songs, Modules and Accessories for Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone were released as stand-alone downloadable content (named "Additional Song Packs" and "Encore Packs" in the Asian and English versions of Future Tone respectively). It also includes Extra Extreme rhythm game charts to some of the existing songs (which still requires the player to have purchased those songs' corresponding packs). Purchase of the game's Season Pass will grant a discounted access to all three Encore Packs with the addition of 40 avatars players can use for their PlayStation Network account. The Season Pass costs US$24.99 and each individual Encore Pack costs US$9.99 each. 1st Additional Song/Encore Pack The 1st Additional Song/Encore Pack (along with the Season Pass) was released on 15 September 2016 for the Asian versions and on 7 February 2017 for the Western versions. In addition, the recommended Module for the song "The World is Mine" is changed to Supreme (previously, the recommended Module was Hatsune Miku Original). The following Modules were added: *Ageage Again *Supreme *Trip the Light Fantastic *Princess Blanche *MiCrystal☆ *Hatsune Miku Emerald *Poppin Delight *Adolescence Princess *Bebop Knave *Adolescence Knight *Megurine Luka Ruby *Prince Blanc *M.S.J Extra Extreme rhythm game charts are added to the following songs: *"I'm Your Diva" *"Ievan Polkka" *"Two-sided Lovers" *"Sekiranun Graffiti" *"Sayonara, Goodbye" *"StargazeR" *"Francisca" *"maigo life" 2nd Additional Song/Encore Pack The 2nd Additional Song/Encore Pack was released on 22 December 2016 and 7 March 2017 for the Asian and Western versions respectively. Extra Extreme rhythm game charts are added to the following songs: *"Love-Colored Ward" *"Dear cocoa girls" *"From Y to Y" *"Po Pi Po" *"Iroha Uta" *"Kokoro" *"39" *"Transparent Watercolors" *"Master of Puppets" The following Modules were added: *Etoile *Rosa Bianca *Rosa Notte *Hatsune Miku Swimwear Tan *March Hare *My Dear Bunny *Bunny Ears Hoodie *Kagamine Rin Swimwear Tan *Alparka Hoodie R *Kagamine Len Swimwear Tan *Alparka Hoodie L *Megurine Luka Swimwear Tan *Kitty Ears Hoodie *Rosa Blue *Rosa Luno *KAITO Swimwear V Tan *KAITO Swimwear V Alt. Tan *Fishy Overalls *MEIKO Swimwear Tan *Wooly Wear The following Accessories were added: *Yurei Headband *Great White Shark *Red Puyo Cap *Green Puyo Barrette *Ram Horns *Devil's Head Wings *Oversized Glasses *Beginner Badge *Dinosaur Tail *Nekomata Tails 3rd Additional Song/Encore Pack The 3rd Additional Song/Encore Pack was released on 9 March 2017 for the Asian versions while the Western version was released on 4 April 2017. Extra Extreme rhythm game charts have being added to the following songs: *"Colorful × Melody" *"Lover's Suicide Oblivion" *"Requiem for the Phantasma" *"To the End of Infinity" *"Black Gold" *"Gothic and Loneliness ~I'm the very DIVA~" *"NekoMimi Archive" *"The Snow White Princess Is..." Reception Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone was generally well-received by critics, scoring 84 out of 100 according to Metacritic. Update history Asian versions The details and notes of the following changes for the Japanese and Chinese versions of Future Tone are listed as follows: *'Ver. 1.00' (23 June 2016) - Initial release of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone. *'Ver. 1.01' (30 June 2016) - Improved performance and stability of the game during rhythm gameplay and fixed other minor issues. *'Ver. 1.02' (15 July 2016) - Adjusted the rhythm game timing and volume of the following songs: "Weekender Girl", "Odds & Ends", "Sadistic.Music∞Factory", "Summer Idol", "Stay with me", "NegaPosi*Continues", "Black★Rock Shooter", "Freely Tomorrow", "Continuing Dream" and "World's End Umbrella". *'Ver. 1.03' (15 September 2016) **A PV Playlist Playback feature has been added in the main menu. **Random Modules can now have a random custom Hairstyle. **The VP maximum limit has been increased to 9999999 VP. **A button calibration timing setting for an individual song rhythm game . **Support for the then-upcoming downloadable Additional Song Packs. **The left and right sticks can now be used to navigate around the menu. **In the song rhythm game's complete screen, the player can skip the animations to the next screen by pressing the Triangle, Square, Circle or Cross buttons. **At the Retry/Return to Song Selection screen, additional functionalities were added to the Cross button where pressing it once brings the cursor to the Return to Song Selection option while pressing the Cross button a second time will return the player back to the Song Selection screen. **In the rhythm game, should the player pause the game while a Hold Note is active, it will immediately be lost when unpausing regardless if the appropriate buttons were held at the moment of unpausing. **All score earnings in gameplay have been multiplied by a factor of 1.1 (this will not affect the Completion percentage). **Due to the inclusion of songs from the Additional Song Packs, the formula for calculating average Completion percentage of all songs has been slightly modified. **Minor performance and stability issues were fixed, particularly those from certain Module and custom Hairstyle combinations. *'Ver. 1.04' (22 December 2016) **Fixed more minor stability issues and a defect found in the PV Playlist Playback feature. **The following Modules no longer support Hairstyle Customisation: Sonic Style, Little Red, Bunny Ears Hoodie, Scissors, Stylish Energy R, Alparka Hoodie R, School Jersey, Stylish Energy L, Alparka Hoodie L, Kitty Ears Hoodie and Fishy Overalls. *'Ver. 1.05' (14 December 2017) **Added support for the then-upcoming "DX" Expansion Pack/Extra Encore Pack add-on. **''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone'' now benefits enhancements of the PlayStation 4 Pro, allowing the game to be output at 4K resolution on supported display devices (the visual quality of the game's 3D images have been improved) and game screenshots can now be taken up to a resolution of 3840x2160. **The formula for calculating the average Completion percentage of all songs is different (now follows the same formula used in the retail version of Future Tone DX). **The Sega/Crypton Future Media copyright logo on the bottom right corner of any game screenshots have been made smaller. In addition, the white Project DIVA watermark on the top-right corner of the screenshot has been removed. *'Ver. 1.06' (19 April 2018) **Added Extra Extreme charts to the following songs: "Aikotoba", "Hanami Tsukuyomi Tan", "Jugemu Sequencer", "Leia", "Magnet", "Mousou Sketch", "Rolling Girl", "Soiyassa!!" "The Intense Voice of Hatsune Miku" and "Time Limit". **The average Completion for Extra Extreme has been adjusted to account for the additional charts. **These changes were also made to Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone DX as Ver. 1.01. *'Ver. 1.07' (27 September 2018) **Added Extra Extreme charts to the following song: "Marginal", "World's End Dance Hall -Live Dance Edition-", "Melancholic", "Unhappy Refrain", "Cat Food", "Tokyo Teddy Bear", "The MMORPG Addict's Anthem", "Denparadigm", "Hm? Ah, Yes." and "Odds & Ends". **The average Completion for Extra Extreme has been adjusted to account for the additional charts. **These changes were also made to Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone DX as Ver. 1.0 * Ver. 1.08 (22 March 2019) - Stability improvements and other bug fixes. English version Upon its release, the English version of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone was based of from Ver. 1.04 of the Asian versions of Future Tone though the following usual localisation changes have been made as seen in previous titles in the series: *All in-game menu text has been fully translated into English. *Most of the song names were either given translated English names or were romanised from their original Japanese names. The English names of most songs featured in previous localised titles were used for said songs in this game. **In the Song Selection Screen, the songs are sorted according to Latin alphabetical ranges (A-B, C-D, E-H, I-L, M-N, O-Q, S, T, U-Z and 0-9). *All song lyrics in Japanese are displayed in Romaji (while any katakana words made to sound like an English word were written in full English and in full capitals). There are no full English lyrics for any of the songs. *Following the Western convention of PlayStation console games, the Cross and Circle button menu functionalities were swapped with each other (ie. Cross is to select or confirm menu selections while Circle is to cancel selections or go back to previous menus.) *The note ratings "Fine" and "Sad" were changed to "Good" and "Bad" respectively. *The result ranking "MissXTake" has been changed to "DropXOut". *In the PV for "Remote Controller", the Dreamcast controller's swirl logo was changed from orange to blue (as with Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F). *The artwork for the song "AgeAge Again" was changed from the box cover of Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 to Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX. *The artwork for the song "Piano × Forte × Scandal" is different from the Asian versions. *'Ver. 1.00' (10 January 2017) - Initial release of the game. *'Ver. 1.01' (14 December 2017) **Features the same changes in Ver. 1.05 the Asian versions of the game had. **Fixed "Deep Sea City Underground" in the Song Select being misspelt as "Deep Sea Undergound". *'Ver. 1.02' (19 April 2018) - Features the same changes in Ver. 1.06 the Asian versions of the game had. *'Ver. 1.03' (27 September 2018) - Features the same changes in Ver. 1.07 the Asian versions of the game had. * Ver. 1.04 (22 March 2019) - Stability improvements and other bug fixes. ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone DX'' Announced on 23 June 2017, Sega has announced a retail physical version of Future Tone under the name Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone DX scheduled to be released on 22 November 2017. It includes all 236 songs from Prelude, Future Sound, Colorful Tone and all three Encore Packs that was previously released for the digital downloadable version as well as two new songs and two Modules, bringing the total song and Module count to 238 and 398 respectively. In addition, a new "PV Photo" Mode has been added where screenshots taken while viewing music videos can now be edited such as trimming and decorating with various visual elements. The additional content were planned to be released as a separate downloadable content for those owning the digital version of Future Tone later in December. A "Memorial Pack" limited edition bundle of Future Tone DX was also announced which in addition to the game, it also included over 200 song PVs from the Project DIVA games distributed across three Blu-Ray discs. Those who pre-ordered Future Tone DX would also acquire the Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone DX Special Mini Soundtrack CD containing Future Tone's original songs. Trivia *Currently, the only songs that were featured in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone that have not being featured in this game are "saturation" and "Kagamine HachiHachi Flower Fight". *The game in Asia was released exactly six years after the public release of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade (23 June 2010). *The release of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone DX marks the fourth anniversary of the Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone update to the arcade game. References External links *Official website (Japanese) *Official website (English) *Web manual Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 games *